


Keeping Watch

by lillyrosenight



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Daniel's staring, Daniel's watching Peggy, Deputy Director Daniel, Director Peggy, Drabble, F/M, Nana Peggy, Not really sure what to put here, Pregnant Peggy, Team Cap - Freeform, Team IronMan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillyrosenight/pseuds/lillyrosenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel keeping watch over Peggy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Keeping Watch

Daniel kissed his wife’s forehead, as she peacefully slept in the hospital bed. The nurse had taken the baby back to the nursery only a few minutes before.

"Get some sleep, Peggy," Daniel whispered as he pulled away from his wife’s forehead.

"Love you, Daniel," Peggy Carter-Sousa sleepily replied, as she snuggled deeper into the light beige hospital issued blankets.

"Love you too, Sweetheart," Daniel said as he sat in the uncomfortable chair next to his wife’s bed. He watched Peggy sleep, her deep breaths calming him and causing him to sleep, as well.


	2. Hospital Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the prequel to the last chapter. I'll hopefully be adding more to these. Just know that I'm also posting this on tumblr, so it might not always show up right away here.

Peggy smiled at the little boy in her arms. “Oh Maria, he’s adorable,” the SHIELD director told her friend, where she laid in a hospital bed.

"Thank you, Peggy, when are you and Daniel going to have a baby? Anthony will want a friend," Maria said with a hinting tone in her voice.

Peggy sighed before she looked at Howard, who was sitting by Maria at the head of her hospital bed, with a raised eyebrow. She felt Daniel shift from behind her left shoulder.

"Come on Peg, don’t give me that look. I didn’t give her any ideas," Howard said with raised hands in mock surrender. 

"Of course you didn’t," Daniel said with a sarcastic bite, from above Peggy’s head. Peggy looked recognizing that tone.

"Daniel’s right, Howard, you’ve been on our case since Maria discovered she was pregnant," Peggy agreed with a nod of her head. Her brown curls bounced over her shoulder. She agreed with Daniel, as cradled the newest Stark close, wanting a better look at her godson.

"Now Peg, think about it. You and Sousa, here have been married for three years and you still haven’t had any children," Howard pointed out to the two agents.

The pair rolled their eyes at the billionaire. “Stark, maybe you forgot that both of us are currently running SHIELD,” Daniel told Stark.

"It doesn’t really matter anymore though, does it?" Peggy said before Howard could open his mouth and get himself shot.

"What do you— Are you serious?" Howard questioned as he looked back and forth between the pair.

Peggy and Daniel met each other’s gaze. Smiles slipping on the Director and Deputy Director’s faces. Peggy’s attention turned back to the squirming baby in her arms. She quickly cuddled him closer hoping to calm little Tony Stark down.

"Yes, little Anthony will have a playmate in roughly five and a half months,"Peggy told the Starks with a bright smile on her face. Daniel’s smile matched the one on his wife’s face.

"Really?" Maria asked from the hospital bed. She slowly sat up straighter against Howard and her pillows.

"Yes, really," Peggy told her friends with a bright smile, tears filling her eyes. As Daniel wrapped his right arm around Peggy’s waist, cradling the unseen bump where baby Carter-Sousa resided.


	3. Bed Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's bed time at the Carter-Sousa home

Peggy stood in the doorway of the apartment and smiled at the sight before her. Daniel was asleep on the recliner with Andrew in his arms. Roger and Elizabeth were asleep on the floor by Daniel’s feet. Elizabeth’s head was leaning against Daniel’s knee.

She quickly and quietly moved forward to pick up Elizabeth. The little girl, briefly opened her eyes to look at her mother. “Mama,” she murmured before she snuggled into Peggy’s neck.

"Off to bed Elizabeth," Peggy whispered as she moved towards her daughters’ room.

Peggy gently placed her only daughter in her bed. Elizabeth and the boys were already in their pajamas when the mother had returned home. She pulled the cream lace duvet over the little girl. “Goodnight my little darling,” Peggy whispered as she placed a kiss on her daughter’s forehead.

"Night mama," Elizabeth sleepily replied. "Love you," she added before she snuggled into her blankets.

"I love you too. Sweet dreams my little love," Peggy said, tears stinging her eyes a little.

She got up from the bed and moved back to the living room. There she spotted her three boys: Daniel, Roger, and Andrew. The three of them hadn’t moved since she had taken Elizabeth to bed.

Peggy gently moved to her oldest child, she gently shook his shoulder. “Roger, Roger dear,” she said. The boy sleepily opened his eyes to look up and see his mother. “Mama,” he sleepily croaked.

"Come on dear, let’s get you into bed," she said as she helped her seven year old son up onto his feet.

Together they walked to Roger and Andrew’s room. She helped her son onto his bed. She tucked him in, like she did most nights. “Good night mama,” Roger said as he buried himself into his pillows and blankets.

"Good night Roger. Sweet dreams dear," she told her son as she kissed his forehead. She watched as his breathing evened out letting her know that he was asleep.

Peggy got up and left the room to once again return to the living room to wake her youngest son and husband. She gently reached out and placed a hand on Daniel’s shoulder. “Daniel, darling, wake up,” she softly whispered into his ear.

Daniel slowly started to wake up. His eyes started to flicker to block the light and wake up. “Peggy,” he called out with sigh at the sight of his wife.

"Hello darling. Let’s get this little one into bed," she suggested as she gestured to Andrew, who was wrapped in Daniel’s arms.

Daniel glanced down at their youngest child. He smiled at the sight of his son in his arms. He placed a kiss on Andrew’s crown. “We should,” Daniel agreed as he slowly sat up.

Peggy reached down to cradle Andrew in her arms. Her baby wrapped around his arms around her neck and waist. Andrew clung tightly to his mother, not wanting to let go.

Daniel chuckled at the sight of their youngest child, clinging to Peggy like a monkey to a tree. He smiled as Peggy looked over at him with a raised eyebrow and smirk on his face.

Daniel got up from his chair. Peggy led the way down the hall back to towards the room where Roger lay sleeping. Daniel helped unwrap Andrew from Peggy’s slim form. “He sure is a clingy little thing. I don’t remember Rog or Beth doing this,” Daniel told his wife as he looked at his youngest with an affectionate look on his face. Together the couple placed Andrew into his bed.

The married couple quietly left the room, and stood in the doorway. They watched as both boys settled in and slept. Peggy and Daniel caught each other’s gaze from their peripheral’s. Peggy met Daniel’s stare with a bright smile, before they headed for their bedroom.

"I love you Daniel," Peggy whispered into the darkness of their room.

"Love you too Peg," Daniel replied as he placed a kiss on his wife’s lips.


	4. New Member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy and Daniel meet their newest family member.

April 1991

Peggy sat nervously in her seat, she kept tapping the wooden arm rest before she got up to start pacing. In front of the chairs that sat just outside of the delivery room door.

“Peggy,” Daniel sighed as he watched his wife stalk the door that lay before them. He shook his head at his wife.

“I'm sorry Daniel,” Peggy replied as she looked at her husband, her pacing paused briefly. But resumed once again after she apologized to her husband.

Daniel chuckled as he recognized those words from so long ago. Nearly fifty years now, since he had first heard those words from one SSR agent by the name of Margaret Carter.

“What's so funny Grandpa?” a voice, that came from Daniel's lap asked.

Daniel looked down at his oldest granddaughter, Margaret “Maggie” Grace Williams, with a soft smile. “Just something your grandma said,” Daniel replied. Maggie was Elizabeth's daughter, and the eldest of two other siblings, Matthew and David.

His two youngest children, Elizabeth and Andrew both looked at him with raised eyebrows and wide eyes. He could guess that his children wanted to understand the story behind those words.

“I don't get it,” another voice, that came from Daniel's lap spoke. The voice belonged to the couple's second granddaughter, Lillian “Lilly” Elizabeth Carter-Sousa. Lilly was Andrew's only daughter and second child. She was the middle child of three, her older brother Christopher and her youngest brother Benjamin.

“It's nothing important Lilly-Flower,” Daniel replied to his second granddaughter.

“Okay,” Lilly replied with a confused look on her face.

Soft snores could be heard from chair that was to Daniel's right. The former Deputy Director looked to see his eldest sons two children, Henry and Lucas Carter-Sousa. The boys were sleeping softly against each other, they looked like nothing like little mischief makers that they typically were. Henry was the eldest of the Carter-Sousa grandchildren, he was seven today. Henry would share his birthday with his little sister, who he had wanted for many years now.

“Do you remember Peggy?” Daniel questioned as he looked at his wife.

“How could I forget? It was an interesting day and even couple of days after,” Peggy told her husband with a smile.

Before the former Deputy Director of SHIELD could reply, the door behind Peggy opened. The former SHIELD Director spun to see her eldest child Roger Carter-Sousa, poke his head out the door.

“Mom, Dad, do you want to meet your granddaughter?” Roger asked as he looked back and forth between his parents.

Peggy and Daniel shared a glance as tears clouded Peggy's eyes. Daniel nodded his head as Elizabeth and Andrew came to collect Maggie and Lilly. Daniel got up from his seat with his crutch, he limped towards his wife and oldest son. When he reached Peggy, she wrapped her arm through Daniel's. The elderly couple moved towards Roger and the door where their daughter-in-law and granddaughter were.

They walked through the door to see their daughter-in-law, Ellen Carter-Sousa nee Hill. In her arms was a little bundle of pink.

“Peggy, Daniel, say hello to Amelia Margaret Danielle Carter-Sousa,” Ellen introduced as Peggy and Daniel stepped closer to the bed.

Peggy gazed at the little bundle, her eyes were closed but Peggy could see little tufts of dark hair. That peeked out from under the soft pink cap that was on her head. “May I?” Peggy asked Ellen, hoping she would be able to hold her granddaughter.

“Of course,” Ellen said as she passed Amelia to Roger, who in turn presented the baby to his mother.

Peggy cradled the little baby to her chest. “She's precious, Roger,” Peggy told her son, as she stared at her youngest grandchild. As she gazed at the tiny baby, she opened her eyes and met her grandmother's gaze.

Peggy smiled, “Hello Amelia, I'm your Nana,” she spoke softly to the baby in her arms.

“I agree Roger. Amelia will be a beauty when she's older,” Daniel said as he gazed in awe at his granddaughter. “She kinda looks like you Peg,” Daniel added as he look at his wife.

Ellen laughed from her bed, “I told you Roger,” she sassed with a smug look on her face.

Peggy watched as Roger rolled his eyes at his wife. “Yeah, yeah. Really how was I supposed to know that my dad would think that Amelia looked like my mom,” Roger replied as he lovingly looked at his wife.

Peggy and Daniel chuckled at Roger and Ellen's argument. “Who are her godparents?” Daniel asked as he tore his gaze away from Amelia to look at Roger and Ellen.

“I'll be back,” Roger told his parents as he passed them.

Peggy nudged Daniel to sit in the chair by Ellen's bed. “Have a seat, Daniel,” Peggy ordered her husband with smile. She used her 'no nonsense' tone, it was one that she had used when she was the Director of SHIELD and when she was raising her three children.

Daniel sat in the chair and placed his crutch beside the arm rest, he knew better than to argue with his wife. He watched as Peggy smiled and brought baby Amelia over to him. She gently placed the baby into his arms, Daniel gazed at the newborn in his arms. He was reminded of when Peggy had delivered their three children and the births of his eight other grandchildren. Something about Amelia gave him hope.

Daniel's gaze filled with tears as he stared at Amelia. She was so tiny and precious, he knew that he would give his life to protect this little one. Even though she was just a baby, something in his heart told him she was very much like Peggy.

Amelia's grandfather looked up when he heard the door open, to see Roger return with Elizabeth, Andrew, Tony Stark (Peggy's godson), and Maria Hill (Ellen's sister).

Peggy who stood behind the chair that Daniel sat in, smiled as she saw her five children. Elizabeth, Andrew, and Roger all hers biologically with Tony as her godson, and Maria as her daughter-in-law. She loved the five very much including Elizabeth and Andrew's spouses. Peggy was waiting for Tony to settle down with one woman.

“Alright since Pop, started asking questions, let me introduce all of you to Amelia Margaret Danielle Carter-Sousa,” Roger happily announced to his family.

The new occupants all looked at the pink bundle in Daniel's arms. Maria stepped forward to get a better look at her niece. Daniel tilted Amelia, so his daughter-in-law could get a better look.

“She's beautiful, Ellen. She's an awful lot like her grandma though,” Maria stated her voice in awe.

Ellen, Roger, Peggy, and Daniel started chortling at Maria's statement. Amelia gave a soft cry at the sound that her parents and grandparents had made. Daniel immediately started to comfort his granddaughter. “Awe sorry Amelia, sshh, sorry sweetheart,” Daniel said as he gently rocked his granddaughter.

“Why is that funny?” Andrew asked as he looked between his parents, brother and sister-in-law.

“Drew, Dad said the same thing, when mom was holding her,” Roger told his brother with a small chuckle.

The confused looks on Andrew, Maria, Elizabeth, and Tony's faces cleared up as they looked at each other.

“Anyway, we wanted to ask Tony and Maria if they would be Amelia's godparents,” Roger said as he looked at his best friend and sister-in-law.

Both Tony and Maria looked at Roger and Ellen. “Are you sure, Roger?” Tony asked his oldest friend. “I'm not good with kids you know that.”

“That's a lie Tony. You do well with Henry and Luke. Not to mention Liz and Drew's kids,” Ellen said with an exasperated sigh.

“Not true, Ellen. I can't be responsible for a baby,” Tony said, his voice full of worry. The concern was obvious on his face as he looked at the tiny bundle in Daniel's arms. He had to admit that she was an awfully pretty thing, for only being barely an hour old.

“Don't think of it as a responsibility, Tony. Think of it as giving into her every whim and desire,” Ellen told her husband's best friend. “Just don't spoil her,” Ellen added as if she realized just who it was she was talking to.

Everyone laughed softly at Ellen's additional comment to Tony. The man was a billionaire, he could very easily spoil Amelia and wouldn't have any problems with it.

A look of realization crossed his face, as he looked at Amelia again. “Well don't worry then I'll look after the little one whenever you need!” Tony said as he met the little baby's brown eyes. Those eyes looked as if they would pierce his soul.

The room burst into soft laughter at Tony's words. Peggy smiled as she realized just how much like Howard, Tony truly was. “Best start with one step at a time Tony,” Peggy advised her godson. “Such as learning to hold your goddaughter,” she added as Daniel passed her the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amelia is a character that I am playing with in the MCU. I'm hoping if you like her that I'll feature more stories with her.


	5. Peggy's Plea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy asks Steve to do something for her after she passes.

September 2015

Peggy laid in her bed, she knew that she didn't have much time left. She gazed at her youngest grandchild, Amelia. Little Amelia, or Amy as many people called her, had grown up so much. Peggy watched as the young SHIELD agent, napped in the chair that was at the foot of her bed. Amelia was so much like herself and Daniel, Peggy had often laughed at how accurate Roger and Ellen had named her.

 

Amelia had grown up to look so much like Peggy, it often felt as if she was looking at mirror of herself back in the 1940's. Peggy could remember when, Amelia and her brothers Henry and Lucas had dressed up as herself, Steve (Captain America), and Howard (Stark). Amelia had managed to convince her Godfather, and Peggy's godson, Tony Stark to dress up at Bucky Barnes. Peggy had cried when she had seen the four of them in their costumes. They had brought up so many memories of her time with the three men, but they had been good memories.

 

A soft knock on the door, interrupted Peggy's thoughts. “Come in,” Peggy softly called. She hoped that whoever it was could hear her. Peggy didn't want to disturb Amelia as she slept.

 

Her cream colored door opened to reveal a head of blonde hair. Peggy smiled at the familiar face of Steve Rogers, she knew that the Dementia would soon take hold. “Hi, Peggy,” Steve murmured as he spotted Amelia in her chair.

 

“Hello, Steve, come in. Have a seat,” she said as she moved her head towards the seat that was next to her bed. She followed Steve's movements to the chair.

 

“How are you, Peggy?” America's hero whispered as he sat down in the chair.

 

“I'm well, Steve,” Peggy replied as she sat up a little more in her bed.

 

Steve reached out to help his one of his oldest friends, but Peggy waved him away as she managed to get up on her own. “I've got it, Steve. How have you been? Amelia told me about Sokovia,” Peggy mentioned as she held Steve's gaze.

 

Steve sighed as he looked down, Peggy could feel his frustration. She knew that he was annoyed with Tony for creating Ultron. Peggy knew that Amelia had been upset with her uncle about his choice of creating Ultron. She could see Tony's view of wanting to create Ultron but she could also Steve's view. “Yeah, Sokovia,” he said with a frown. “I don't know where to begin with that.”

 

“Oh, Steve,” Peggy sighed softly. “When you first started, you tried to make the world a better place. But after the Valkyrie, we rather mucked it up. I'm sorry for my part involved with it.” She truly sounded apologetic as she looked at Steve with soft eyes.

 

“It's not your fault, Peg. I know that you and Howard tried with SHIELD. Amy explained what you had both tried to do when you both created it. She's very proud of you, Peggy,” Steve told her as he looked at the sleeping agent.

 

Peggy smiled, especially when she saw the look in Steve's eye. While, yes she had dementia, but she wasn't blind. She could tell that there was something going on between Steve and her youngest grandchild. “I know, she's always been my biggest fan,” Peggy answered with a soft laugh. Peggy recalled various things about Amy's childhood. The more she thought about her granddaughter, Peggy realized how sad Amy would be when she was gone. “Steve, take care of her. I need you to take care of her when I'm gone. She'll need you,” Peggy pleaded as she held Steve's gaze. Her brown eyes met his soft blue eyes, her glassy eyes silently begged him.

 

Steve frowned as he looked at Peggy. He could see her tears starting to form, he again looked at Amelia. She was sleeping peacefully, her brunette waves cascaded along the side of the armchair. Steve had become close with Amelia, she reminded him of Peggy in so many ways, but at the same time she wasn't her grandmother. “Peggy, I don't know if she'll actually need me,” Steve started but before he could finish his thought the former Director of SHIELD interrupted.

 

“Please Steve, she's the only SHIELD legacy that I have left. She's a fragile dear, she won't know what to do without her Nana. She didn't how to react when Daniel passed. Please Steve, I don't want Ellen and Roger to go through that again. She was catatonic for a few days after she lost her grandfather. I don't want that to happen again, Steve. Please look after her, she will need you to help her,” Peggy begged as tears began to fall from her eyes. She couldn't stand the thought of Amelia alone. Her youngest granddaughter hadn't reacted well to losing Daniel. Peggy had become closer to Amelia after she lost her husband. When, Peggy had be diagnosed with Dementia, Amelia had still been a little one, she was only ten. Amelia hadn't really understood what was happening to her Nana.

 

Steve let his own tears fall as he looked at his eldest friend and first love. “I'll look after her, Peg. I promise, she'll be safe with me,” Steve vowed as he looked between grandmother and granddaughter. He was still amazed at how much Amelia looked like Peggy, there were obvious differences but they looked so much alike that it was a bit disturbing to anyone who didn't know that they were related.

 

“Thank you Steve,” Peggy sighed in relief before she began to cough. It was a rather loud hacking sound. Steve immediately reached over to pour a glass of water. And Amelia opened her eyes to look at her Nana with worry.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, sorry it's taken me so long to add more. I have a list of ideas that I'm slowly starting to check off and with Agent Carter back on and the Civil War trailers my inspiration to finish ideas has been crazy. I hope to have a couple more chapters this month.


	6. Civil War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy has to make a choice, will she choose Steve or Tony?

May 2016

Amelia stood on Steve's left side and Bucky's right. She was just behind both of them, making it appear as if the pair of them were shielding her from view of the other half of the Avengers. Somehow as she stood beside both super soldiers, she felt a familiar presence. It was as if her Nana was with her.

 

Amy knew that if Peggy was still alive, Tony and Steve would have both been given stern lectures about this type of behavior. Amelia had tried to remain neutral in all of this but she knew that she would, eventually, be forced to pick a side.

 

Tony had put the most pressure on her to pick a side. While, Steve, sweet admirable Steve, he hadn't put any pressure on Amelia. It had ultimately led to her choosing Steve, plus she truly did believe that she and the others shouldn't be under government rules. Especially the Avengers, they were meant to help save the world from the bad guys not be placed under the same type of punishment.

 

“You chose the wrong side, Amelia,” Tony called out when he spotted his goddaughter standing between Captain America and the Winter Solider. He glared as he took in the protective stance that Steve had in front of Amelia.

 

Amelia didn't say anything, she instead looked away from her uncle. Her heart throbbed from the pain of losing the relationship that she had with both her Uncles Tony and Rhodey. The familiar soothing that reminded Amy of Peggy swept through her again, before she looked at Rhodey, Nat, Vision, Tony, Black Panther, and Spider-Man.

 

“No, Uncle Tony, I didn't,” Amelia said from her place just behind Steve on his left side.

 

Tony looked at his niece with sadness. He easily recalled many times that he spent with her. He felt his heart break as he remembered the first time he held her in his arms.

 

No matter what happened now, Amy's world and family would be forever changed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in Civil War and was really hard to write. I feel like there were so many ways that I could have had Amy go, there will be more fics with her.


	7. Steve's Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds and interesting sight when he goes to visit his girl.

April 2013

Steven Grant Rogers had developed a routine, not long after he settled in Washington D.C. America's hero, could often be found every Saturday at the small family home of Roger Carter-Sousa the eldest son of one Margaret Elizabeth Carter. He arrived every Saturday at ten am and usually left at three in the afternoon.

 

Steve had a developed a friendship of sorts with Roger and his wife Ellen. Roger had taken his mother into his home to live with himself and Ellen. Steve's visits were usually to see Peggy, the love that he had left behind back in 1944.

 

So, this Saturday seemed like another one of his typical ones. He arrived promptly at the Carter-Sousa home at ten o' clock. Roger looked a little haggard when he opened the door. “Hi, Steve,” Peggy's eldest greeted the man that he was named after.

 

“Roger, you don't look so good. You okay?” Steve asked with concern as he followed his friend into the kitchen.

 

Steve noticed that Ellen, Roger's wife, was cleaning the dishes. “Morning, Ellen,” he greeted the misses.

 

“Hello, Steve,” Ellen returned as she placed the plate on the drying rack. She looked over at her husband.

 

“Sorry, mom had a rough night last. She just kept flashing back to her time at the SSR. Amy stayed up with her all night,” Roger explained as he started a cup of coffee for Steve.

 

Steve sucked in a deep breath, he knew that Peggy would have her off days or nights occasionally but he hadn't ever arrived to see the aftermath of one. “Is she okay?” Steve asked in concern for Peggy.

 

Roger nodded, “She's fine now, but she only talked to Amy. Amy looks so much like she did when she was younger that, sometimes we think Mom sees Amy as a version of herself who is still working for the SSR,” Roger informed the Captain with a said smile on his face.

 

“So, she's been going back to the 1940's?” Steve asked in wonderment as he looked at Peggy's son. Steve could see the similarities between mother and son very easily, especially the eyes. Roger had the same intense brown eyes that Peggy had.

 

“Yeah, she kept talking about you, Bucky, and the rest of the Howling Commandos. And your various missions in Europe,” Roger told his friend.

 

Steve sighed as his mind wandered back to those days. “I'm sorry, Roger,” Steve replied as he looked between Roger and Ellen.

 

“It's not your fault, Steve. Why don't you go ahead and pop in to see Peggy? I'm sure that when she wakes up she'll be happy to see you,” Ellen suggested to America's favorite hero.

 

“Thanks,” Steve graciously said as he left the kitchen. He quietly made his way towards Peggy's room. He looked at the white door in front of him as he reached it. He took a deep breath as he reached out.

 

Steve opened the door and stopped at the sight in front of him. He smiled brightly as he saw Peggy and Amelia asleep in Peggy's bed. Both were sharing the pillows, their hair a mess of brown and white waves. Amy slept soundly on her side, her face against her grandmother's shoulder. Peggy laid on her back but her head was turned towards Amy's. Amy had an arm comfortably around her Nana's waist, while one of Peggy's wrinkled and slightly withered hands was curled around Amelia's arm.

 

America's favorite hero pulled out his phone to take a few photos. He knew that Amy and Peggy were close, but the sight of both his girls so close made his heart swell. While, Peggy would always have a piece of his heart as his first love. Amelia had managed to take a piece as well, without Steve realizing it. She had become a close friend to him after he woke up from his deep freeze. Amelia had helped guide him into the twenty-first century. He had eventually, unknowingly fallen in love with the young agent.

 

Steve Rogers moved into the room and sat in the chair that was by the bed and simply watched as his girls' both slept peacefully.

 


	8. Surprise Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets a few unexpected surprises on his birthday.

July 4th, 2015

 

Amelia Carter-Sousa smiled as she and the rest of the Avengers hid all over the common room in the New Avengers Facility. The young SHIELD Agent had managed to convince her godmother to get one Steve Rogers out of the facility for a few hours, so she and the rest of the Avengers could get the place ready. It didn't take long for Amy, Sam, Wanda, Nat, and even Laura Barton to get the place ready.  
  
Amy had seen that Rhodey, Tony, and Clint were outside setting up the grill for dinner. She also spotted Dr. Jane Foster, Dr. Erik Selvig, and Darcy Lewis outside as well. Amy smiled at the sight of her friends, she had seen Vision help Wanda earlier with stringing a banner up. Peggy's youngest granddaughter had smiled at the obvious affection that the two shared with each other.  
  
"Come on, Maria, all I want is to just take a shower. You had me working out harder, than the army did," Steve's voice moaned from the stairs.  
  
"Honestly, Steve, one drink isn't going to hurt. Hell, you won't even get drunk from it," the group heard Maria reply.  
  
Steve grumbled something unintelligible under his breath, "Why is it dark in here?"  
  
"SURPRISE!!!" The group had shouted as the lights had flicked on.  
  
Steve jumped in shock and stared in awe at the group of people around the room. His mouth hung open as he looked at the decorations and the friends.  
  
"Oh, look we've made Capsicle speechless," Tony gleefully said as he rubbed his hands together.  
  
"Uncle Tony," Amelia said in exasperation as she shook her head. "Be nice."  
  
Tony merely stuck his tongue out in reply.  
  
"You really don't have anything to say?" Nat asked Steve with a raised eyebrow and head tilt.  
  
Steve opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, as he tried to compose himself. "I'm just... Wow, I didn't expect anyone to remember," he finally said.  
  
"Of course, we remembered Steve. It's not everyday that America's Golden Boy turns 97," Clint said from just behind Nat, Nate was in his arms. He sent his friend a smile as he gently bounced the newborn up and down.  
  
"How did you do all of this?" Steve asked as he looked around the room. He could see that the group had split into smaller groups.  
  
"It was Amy's idea," Laura answered as she approached the group and plucked Nate from Clint's arms. She cuddled the newborn, as she looked at Steve with a soft smile. "She planned everything and made all of the calls to get everyone here."  
  
Steve's blue eyes quickly searched for the petite brunette who looked so much like Peggy. He easily spotted her at the long table with the other Barton children, Lyla and Cooper. She had handed them both pieces of watermelon. She had a bright smile on her face as she gently swatted them over to one of the couches in the room. As if she realized that someone was staring at her, Amy looked up and met Steve's eyes. A flush of red colored the brunette's cheeks but she smiled.  
  
America's hero excused himself from his friends and made his way towards the brilliant mind of the night. "So, you're the one who planned all of this?" he asked as he gestured around the room with his shoulders.  
  
Amy sent him a guilty smile, as she peeked up at him through her lashes. "Yeah, I figured it would be fun to get everyone together to celebrate a birthday. Since, it seems like we're always on missions."  
  
Steve nodded thoughtfully as he realized that she was right. He gently pulled the SHIELD Agent into his arms for a hug. "Thanks, Amy," he muttered as he held onto her.  
  
Amy wrapped her arms around Steve, or as much as she could. She soothingly moved them up and down his back. She let him hold her a few seconds longer. "Come on, let's go outside," Amy said as she led him out towards the balcony door.  
  
Steve followed along, he stopped in the doorway as he spotted someone. He easily recognized the head of white hair, that belonged to one Margaret Carter. Steve looked at Amy who stood just to his right, his expression was one that she could easily read.  
  
"Nana wanted to see you. Go on, we'll be in here," Amy said as she gave her childhood hero a shove in the direction of where Peggy sat.  
  
Amelia stepped back inside, once Steve had joined her Nana and sat down across from her. She closed the door and watched. Amy noticed the rest of the group slowly coming to the window to watch. They stood silently as they saw the unshed tears begin to gather in their leader's eyes.  
  
Meanwhile, outside,  Steve sat down across from Peggy. "Hello, Peggy," he softly called out to gather his lost love's attention.  
  
Peggy looked into his blue eyes and smiled. "Hello, Steve. Happy Birthday, Darling."


	9. Graveyard Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year later from last chapter

July 4, 2016  
  
"Steve, I'm not sure this is a good idea," Amy muttered from just behind her friend. Her dark locks were tucked away into a black hoodie as she looked around the path that they were walking on. The former SHIELD agent didn't see any immediate threats but that didn't mean that they weren't there, waiting in the shadows for the pair to drop their guard.  
  
"Relax, Amy. We'll be fine, we won't be here long for anyone to realize. I just... I just need to..." Steve trailed off as he thought of why they were heading towards the ominous black iron gates that weren't too far in front of them.  
  
Amy shifted anxiously and constantly was looking around them, without being obvious of her constant surveillance. She was a SHIELD agent after all, she knew how to be subtle, not to mention she had grown up learning spy tactics from her Nana. As she glared at the gates, she could feel the sadness from both her and Steve begin to manifest into an uncomfortable tension.  
  
Steve clutched the flowers in his hand tighter. While, Amy reached out and wrapped her arms around his right arm. She had unconsciously left his side open, Bucky had always been on Steve's left for as long as Amy had been hearing stories about Captain America and his best friend Sgt. Barnes. Amelia had taken the mantle of Peggy Carter, just five years ago when she had first met America's Hero.  
  
Together, the aesthetically looking couple to anyone in the viewing vicinity, made their way inside the gates of the small cemetery. They walked slowly and quietly through the quiet emptiness until they reached the desired row. Amy followed just behind Steve as he first reached the headstone that belonged to one Margaret 'Peggy' Elizabeth Carter-Sousa. He crouched down in front of the gray stone, his fingers brushed against the engraved P.  
  
Amy stepped back and instead moved to the headstone that was to her Nana's right. The one that belonged to her Pop-Pop, with slightly worn engraving. This plot belonged to Daniel Sousa, the Deputy Director of SHIELD in it's starting days. The one man who Amelia was named after, and had spent only a few years with before he had passed. Tears clouded Amelia's eyes as she sat down in front of her Pop-Pop's grave. She hadn't seen him since she was six years old. Amy just sat and stared at the letters that spelled her grandfather's name, she softly cried as she thought of how little time she had with him. Especially compared to all of her brother's and cousins.  
  
Meanwhile, Steve placed the small bouquet of flowers in front of Peggy's headstone. He didn't know what to say. So, he stayed silent for a few minutes. As he crouched their in front of Peggy's grave, he remembered a promise he had given Peggy only last year. "I'll protect her, Peg," he whispered as he glanced over at his lost love's youngest grandchild.  
  
Steve stood up and made his way towards Amy, he pulled her into a hug. As she sobbed into his chest. He just rubbed her back up and down and laid his head on top of her's as the sat in front Daniel Sousa's grave. While, he had never met the man, Steve knew that he had suggested the name of his and Peggy's eldest to be named Roger. He murmured soothing words to his close friend and just held her as she cried. Steve knew that it wasn't just Daniel, she was crying about. He could easily guess that it was also about the loss of Peggy and even the Sokovian Accords.  
  
Amy had lost so much that day at the airport, she had lost Tony and Rhodey. Her father's two closest and oldest best friends, her godfather and uncles. He blamed himself for her loss, but Steve knew that Amy held the burden much more.  
  
Eventually, Amy's sobs subsided into little hiccups. As she pulled away, Steve studied Amy's face. Even with swollen red eyes, she still looked so much like Peggy. He gently brushed a strand of her wavy hair behind her ear, and gently reached back to tug her hood back up over her chocolate locks. "You alright?" He asked gently as he wiped a stray tear from her cheek with his thumb.  
  
The young SHIELD agent nodded as her brown eyes met Steve's blue eyes. "Yeah, we should go. We've probably spent too much time here. I don't think we should really be in Europe or the States for the time being, what with Secretary Ross making us Wanted Felons," Amy said as she stood up. She brushed the front of her jeans as Steve righted himself.  
  
"Did you want to say anything?" he asked as he gestured to Peggy's gravestone just behind him.  
  
Amy bit her lower lip as she contemplated the idea. "Not right now. I think she knows I'm okay," Amelia answered honestly.  
  
"Alright, let's get going," Steve said, as he wrapped his right arm around her shoulder.  
  
Together they made their way out of the cemetery. Once they passed the gates and had reached the cobblestone road, Amy turned to look at Steve. "Happy Birthday Steve."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the last chapter have been cross posted on my blog http://adf-writes.blogspot.com/ I don't want to people think that this is plagiarized. I'm just posting in two places. =) And feel free to look at my blog if you want. I want to post more info on Amy in the MCU there.


	10. You're Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Team Cap are at the Raft.

She couldn't believe it. _Was it really him?_

 

Amy didn't believe her eyes anymore, her exhaustion from Secretary Ross' endless questioning made her question everything. The SHIELD agent, sagged against the chains that kept her from falling, she had been up right since she had arrived at the Raft. Amelia had been taken into questioning immediately upon arrival.

 

The brunette stared tiredly at the bright blue eyes that looked at her through the glass. "You're not real," she mumbled as she closed her eyes. Amy couldn't feel her feet, even though she knew that they were on the ground or maybe they weren't. Maybe she was on her toes, Amy couldn't be too sure anymore. She had been kept awake for a solid five days, with little rest.

 

Amelia didn't trust that he was really in front of her. She could vaguely hear his familiar voice telling her to hold on. She closed her eyes for a few seconds but opened them instantly when someone touched her arms, that were above her. Her brown eyes couldn't focus on who was in front of her, it was blurry like someone had placed a semi-see through bag over her head. She could make shapes and some color but nothing too serious. Her instincts were on high, as she to fight against the person touching her, she instinctively pulled herself up and gave a kick with both legs to the intruder. 

 

"Amy, Amy calm down!" Another familiar voice echoed in her small cell, this one was the most familiar to her. 

 

"Amelia Margaret," the same voice murmured as a set of hands rested against her cheeks.

 

"Uncle Clint," Amy gurgled in a hoarse voice. She tried to clear her throat but she was a jumbled mess.

 

"Shh, it's okay, Melia, it's okay. Steve's going to let you down. You're safe sweetheart, you're safe," Clint told her.

 

Amy knew when her arms had been released from the pipe that they had hanging from. She sagged her full weight against her Uncle.

 

Clint adjusted the sudden feeling of Amy's weight with a few steps. "Steve, you take her. Wanda needs me more right now," Clint told his friend. He knew that he could trust the soldier with his niece.

 

Steve nodded as he stepped forward to get the brunette who looked so much like her grandmother. Steve cradled her tightly to his chest, while he didn't know what Wanda, Amy, Scott, Sam, and Clint had gone through during their time in the Raft. He knew that they were true friends, and his heart broke at the realization that they had been held captive because they had helped him.

 

"I'm sorry, Amy. I promise that I will make everything better," he vowed as he and the rest of Team Cap walked out of the Raft.


	11. Break Downs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Amy are in hiding, but Amy has to sort through boxes that she has inherited. What will she find?

Amelia smiled sadly as she looked through the various boxes that were scattered around her. The young woman of twenty six had inherited many of her Nana's possessions after she had passed away. She and Steve were visiting her parents at their home in Washington D.C., Carter-Sousa family had several residencies, which were not limited to condos, apartment buildings, safe houses, offices, and even a few secret SHIELD bases. Peggy had invested quite a bit of money into various real estate ventures over the years that have panned out. Amy and Steve had used a few of the safe houses, she had lent a few to Scott Lang, Clint, Wanda, and the rest of the Barton clan, Sam, and Natasha.

 

After, the pair had hidden themselves in Europe for a while, her mother had called and suggested that she and Steve head to the Washington D.C., house be used. Initially, the pair had been hesitant but after much discussion they decided to go to the house.

 

While, there Amy figured she would go through some of her Nana's belongings. She had found a photo box, inside were many pictures in sepia tones, black and white, and color. The brunette looked at the various pictures. There were pictures of Peggy and Daniel's wedding. Some of her pregnancy with her three children. The colored pictures were mostly pictures of Amelia, her brothers, and cousins. There were a few photos of Tony, Rhodey, and her father back when they were teenagers.

 

One picture, Amy stopped and began to cry. It was a picture of Amy, Henry, Lucas, and Tony. They were dressed as Peggy Carter, Captain America, Bucky Barnes, and Howard Stark. Amelia had been five, and it was her first year trick or treating without her parents. Rhodey had gone along with them as Gabe Jones. Henry and Lucas had tried to get everyone in the family to dress up as some from the Howling Commandos but it didn't work the way he wanted. But he managed to convince their father, Roger, to dress up as Dum Dum Dugan and their mom as one of the Captain America dancing girls.

 

Steve cautiously stood back, he wanted to comfort Amy but he wasn't sure if he would be able to. She had become prone to mental breakdowns from whatever had happened to her at the Raft. He couldn't get her to talk about what exactly had happened to her. She constantly had nightmares and had developed tremors in her hands. Steve knew that she was hiding her pain well but he couldn't help but feel concerned.

 

Steve gently moved towards Amelia, he sat down next to her. Gently, the former hero tugged the agent into his arms. He held her as she cried. Steve looked at the pictures scattered on the floor, one in particular stood out to him. He studied the picture and smiled. He easily recognized  the younger version of Tony Stark, he looked an awful like his father in the picture, mustache and all. In front of Tony were two boys, one dressed as himself, and the other dressed as Bucky. The girl in Tony's arms looked very much like Peggy back in the 1940's. As he examined the picture, he realized that the little girl was Amy with her brothers.

 

He gently picked up the picture and looked at it more closely. "Amy, what's got you in tears?" Steve asked as he pulled away a little. He moved so that the female was curled into his side.

 

Amy wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked at him. She gently tugged the photo out Steve's hand and gave it a sorrowful glance. "Nothing," she mumbled.

 

"It's nothing, it has something to do with this picture. So, what about it is making you sad?" He asked with a no nonsense tone in his voice. He needed her to know that she was safe to delve into those memories. "You're okay, nothing is going to happen if you remember the good times."

 

Amy gently bit the inside of her bottom lip. "I just miss them. I miss spending time with Hen, Luke and my cousins. We haven't done anything together as a group of nine for a long time. I'm pretty sure it was Henry's graduation, and he was eighteen. I was eleven. I'm twenty-six now, it's just everyone grown up and had babies. And I still feel like the baby, this was one of the last Halloweens that we all actually all got to go trick or treating. The next year, it was Henry's thirteenth Halloween and he decided that he wanted to hang out with friends instead of me and Luke.

 

With each passing year, the same thing happened. Someone would decide that they had other priorities. Eventually, it was me with my cousin's children or with my nieces and nephews. They left and I was all alone. I hate being alone, and they all abandoned me!" She finished with a sob and began to cry again.

 

Steve watched with sorrowful eyes as the brunette sobbed and rocked back and forth on the floor. He held her as she rocked. He had never had siblings or a big family. Only his ma, Bucky and his family, eventually Peggy, Howard, and the Commandos became part of it. But he could see the hurt that had inflicted on her, he now understood why she put some much effort into her work. It was so she wouldn't be alone, anymore. And The Sokovian Accords had taken the little family she had, and tore it apart.

 

Guilt filled him as he shed a few tears into Amy's brown waves. He held her as she mourned her grandmother and family.


End file.
